


Memories Revisited

by Morgana



Series: Rainy Day Pleasures [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms can bring up all sorts of reminders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Revisited

It had been raining most of the afternoon, and by the time Angel called it quits for the day and headed up to the penthouse, the storm was raging at full force, thunder and lightning splitting the skies. He didn't bother turning on the lights as he walked over to the bar and fixed himself a drink, whiskey pouring out in a golden stream into his glass.  
  
"Shouldn't be up here drinkin' by yourself, y'know."   
  
The voice wasn't really a surprise, but he'd already put up with enough today, so he just said, "Not tonight, Spike. Go annoy someone else, okay?"  
  
Spike didn't leave - that would've be far too easy, doing what he was asked without an argument. Angel turned around to see him standing in front of the window, looking out into the darkness. "Figured you might want company, what with the storm an' all."  
  
"I'm not five, and I don't need you to come hold my hand."  
  
A lightning flash lit up Spike's face for a second, and he waited until the crash of thunder had faded before he said quietly, "Didn't think you were. It's just that -"  
  
"What?" Angel slammed his glass down on the countertop, the sharp crack overly loud in the quiet apartment. "It's just what, Spike?"  
  
He shrugged. "Just remembering, I guess. But hey, maybe that's one more thing that's changed, yeah?"  
  
It was on the tip of his tongue to point out exactly how much had changed, but when Spike turned around and started for the door, he said instead, "You really do remember, don't you?"  
  
Spike smiled, and if there was a faint sadness to it, Angel tried not to notice. "Hard to forget, pet. First time you touched me that it didn't hurt. Thing like that tends to stay with a fellow."  
  
Another flash of lightning lit the room, but it was a different room Angel saw, one in a house ten thousand miles and a hundred years removed, where he'd finally given in to the overwhelming desire that had haunted him ever since his youngest childe had crawled out of his grave. He'd been out hunting, and he was soaked to the skin when he came in...  
  
Shaking the memory away, Angel refilled his glass, then poured another and held it out to Spike. "Since you're up here, you might as well stay for a drink."  
  
He accepted it with a short nod, leaning back against the bar beside him as he took a sip. For a few minutes, they drank in silence, the quiet growing more comfortable even as the storm outside grew wilder, rattling the windows in between staccato bursts of light and booming echoes of thunder.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of his fourth drink, Angel realized why he kept filling Spike's glass - he didn't want to be alone. He didn't know if it was the storm, the dark room, the memories that he was too tired to keep at bay any longer, or just Spike himself, and he didn't stop to question it, just set his glass down and turned to take his childe's as well.   
  
"Hey -" Spike started to protest, but Angel's mouth cut him off. He didn't struggle or push away, just slid his arms up around Angel's neck, opened his mouth, and gave himself over to it so completely that Angel wondered exactly how long he'd been waiting for this. Their tongues rubbed against each other, and he decided he could wait to ask - Spike would probably just lie, anyway. Better to concentrate on kissing him and make sure that neither of them could say anything that would screw this up.  
  
He tugged him away from the bar, walking him back towards his room, although he pulled away just outside. "Stay with me tonight," he murmured, repeating the same words he'd offered his half-drowned childe once before. "Ride the storm out with me..." He wanted to add  _and every night after it_ , but just like before, the words stuck in his throat, and he could only ask for the night.  
  
Spike stared at him for a minute, making Angel wonder if somehow he heard the words he couldn't say, before he nodded and pulled him down for another kiss. "Take me to bed, then," he whispered, when they finally parted again.  
  
It wasn't anything like he'd remembered. He'd somehow expected to have the same trembling fledgling, the same worshipful looks and hesitant touches, and instead, he found a lover every bit as eager as he was, who met him on equal ground and demanded his fair share of attention. The sweetness and tender caresses of that first time vanished, leaving only the two of them, moving together in the darkness, every bit as wild and savage as the storm outside.  
  
When passion and storm were both spent, Angel looked down at his sleeping childe and wondered why he hadn't seen it before. William had been his boy, sweet and innocent and untroubled, but Spike... Spike could be his mate, a true companion to stand beside him through all of life's struggles, if only he'd allow it. The thought was tempting, exhilarating... and terrifying.  
  
He kissed him one more time, then lay down beside him to sleep, promising himself that he'd kick him out first thing in the morning.


End file.
